Blood Brothers
by Moon Fox
Summary: DISCONTINUED


Song fiction_ "Blood Brothers" song by Iron Maiden  Fic by Moon Fox_

I fight; it's all I know.  My life is one unending struggle to complete the tasks before me. What else would I be doing now? Would I be like Owen?  If he had not left me there, I wouldn't be the solider I am now.  Would I have followed in his footsteps instead of fighting this war?

_And if you're taking a walk through the garden of life_

_What do you think you'd expect you would see?_

Just like a mirror reflecting the moves of your life 

_And in the river reflections of me_

I watch the others; I wonder if they pray, I wonder now why I am, is it only for Father Maxwell and Sister Helen.  I wonder if they ever thought I'd be here fighting, a part of me avenging their deaths.  They wouldn't want me to think that way, but if it wasn't for this damn war…

_Just for a second a glimpse of my father I see_

_And in a movement he beckons to me _

_And in a moment the memories are all that remain_

_And all the wounds are reopening again _

The dance began, gears and joints creaking, scraping, fighting, and killing.  Destruction fell upon the ears of the young, as their mothers and fathers watched out to the battle, wondering if they would survive, praying to those who fought for them.  

_We're blood brothers,_

_We're blood brothers,_

_We're blood brothers,_

_We're blood brothers,_

Will I only ever remember this, this fighting, a person who claims to be my sister.  She doesn't want me fighting; she tried to keep me from fighting.  As if I had a choice.  I will always remember how to fight. Yes, she makes want to remember, but I can't.  Instead I fight in this war

_And as you look all around at the world in dismay_

_What do you see, do you think we have learned_

_Not if you're taking a look at the war-torn affray_

_Out in the streets where the babied are burned_

The heavy machines drifted upon the vacuum of space.  They waited, the five boy pilots, counting the enemy before them wondering if this would be the last of their young lives, would their sacrifice be counted among the saints?  

We're blood brothers, 

_We're blood brothers,_

_We're blood brothers,_

_We're blood brothers,_

All this destruction, all the pain, all the death, why me? Why was I chosen? Why didn't I listen to my father, maybe we could have found a peaceful solution to this. And I wouldn't have to feel the despair of this war I wouldn't have to kill….

_There are times when I feel I'm afraid for the world_

_There are times I'm ashamed of us all _

_When you're floating on all the emotion you feel_

And reflecting the good and the bad 

I tried to save them all, the old woman was right there is no justice. None save for my memories and myself…and Nataku…she was more the warrior she was my wife.  I am the only one left.  I am the justice of my people.  I fight for her. Is it her destiny I am living?

_Will we ever know what the answer to life really is?_

_Can you really tell me what life is? _

_Maybe all the things that you know that are precious to you_

_Could be swept away by fate's own hand_

Would time sweep the memories away as it had the past before them, before this place, before these unmanned killing machines. Would it be remembered only in stories and myth, would the dedication they show be enough, enough to prevent this from happening again

_We're blood brothers, _

_We're blood brothers,_

_We're blood brothers,_

_We're blood brothers, _

_When you think that we've used all our chances_

Merion if only I would have accepted my destiny sooner…

_And the chance to make everything right,_

Would my father have been able to achieve peace?

_Keep on making the same old mistakes_

Will I always remember only this, or will I forget again?

_Makes untipping the balance so easy_

If there is a god of heaven, why am I the god of death?

_When we're living our lives on the edge_

I swear I will not be like him…

_Say a prayer on the book of the dead_

When this is over.

Whether the other four like it or not, we are all each other has.  We have shed blood together, for each other.  They are my family, my brothers.  We all have lost but I think our time has come that we shall finally win…Even if it is at the price of our lives we will win this war. For the colonies, for earth, for the innocents, the guilty, and each other…

We're blood brothers, 

_We're blood brothers,_

_We're blood brothers,_

_We're blood brothers,_

We will walk together.

And if you're taking a walk through the garden of life… Blood Brothers by Iron Maiden copyright 2000 


End file.
